Battery pack assemblies include battery cells that supply electric current (e.g., direct current) to electronic loads to power the loads. The cells may be separate batteries that are connected in series or parallel with each other to supply the loads with power. Many battery pack assemblies have the ability to power a wide variety of loads. These loads can have varying power demands. For example, laptop computers and electric vehicles may need to have battery pack assemblies having relatively large energy storage capacities. Power tools may need battery pack assemblies that can provide relatively large amounts of power. Computers (e.g., server systems) and lights may need battery pack assemblies that can provide power over extended periods of time.
With increasing processing capabilities of loads such as computers and mobile workstations, the power demands on battery pack assemblies continue to increase. For example, newer mobile workstations may require the ability to power the workstations for extended periods of time (referred to as “run times”) to reduce the frequency and duration of recharging times for the battery pack assemblies, but also may require the ability to draw significant amounts of current and power from the battery pack assemblies. These workstations may demand relatively large pulses of current over time periods that are longer than can be provided by some known capacitors. Additionally, the battery pack assemblies for such workstations typically need to be relatively small to fit inside and/or otherwise couple with the workstations in a non-obtrusive manner. Some known battery pack assemblies can have relatively long run times, but may not be able to meet the increased pulse demands of the workstations.